Somewhere Else
by RogueButterfly
Summary: House wears his labcoat, but not in the conventional way. - Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

**I apologies for my disappearance for such a long time – I swear year twelve can go crawl in a hole and…well you get the point.**

**Well I deleted all my fanfics after randomly deciding I no longer liked them, I might go back and re write them I might not…**

**Also, Brenda's in here – I know not in the show anymore, but she's awesome : )**

**I do not own House and I am making no profit, so on and so forth… - i may also need a beta so if anyones interested, drop me a line.**

**Anyway, fic and review:**

--

'_Thwack'_ the plain brown folder joined the marginally small pile, in comparison to the larger ominous one dominating the majority of Lisa Cuddy's desk. The next file was yanked in front of her, flung open and assaulted by fast scribbling. Mr. Branigan, the latest donor had of course wanted a tour of the hospital, that was fine, that was _reasonable_. House was not.

One day out of three hundred and sixty five days in a year she asks him to wear his lab coat just one day, not even a whole day, two hours; _maximum_. Her full stop some how pierced the page and she glared at it – great now the paper was against her. Her pen hit her desk with a thump and she lent back in her chair, fingers reaching up to rub her temple as her eyes slid shut.

**--flashback--(that morning)--**

"I must say Dr. Cuddy, the cancer ward was very impressive" John Branigan smiled up at her crookedly, his short stature, balding head and soft eyes making it hard not to like the man. He pulled at his tie again, loosening it around the collar and Cuddy was momentarily reminded of a doctor who often made the same gesture when forced into a tie. Speaking of which, where had that diagnostician been – he usually made it a habit of parading something insane in the vicinity of new donors. The elevator chimed softy and the doors opened smoothly, they both stepped out to the foyer; House being dismissed from her thoughts.

"Dr. Cuddy"!

Cuddy turned and looked questioningly at Nurse Brenda; she wouldn't interrupt a donor's tour of the hospital unless it was absolutely vital.

"It's House" Brenda looked slightly flushed in the cheeks and the words bubbled out quickly unlike the stern calm tone she usually spoke in.

Of course it is "what did he do this time"? The frustration was barely kept out of her voice.

"Um…"

Cuddy frowned, Brenda could hold her own on anything House had done before, her eyes widened in panic as her brain assaulted her with various scenarios each worse then the last. Seeming to give up on speech, Brenda just pointed towards the clinic.

Spinning around, her eyes zeroed in on House quickly narrowing in attempt to see what House had done, was about to do or was in the process of doing. No wailing child was present as House waved a stolen lolly-pop above her head, no large fire waging through the clinic whilst House cackled evilly. "He's wearing his lab coat" and he looked good in it to, she bated that thought away quickly.

-

House threw his last patients file onto the clinic desk, the first five patients files had had the minimal requirements of information filled in. That was his eleventh and was blank besides the name he'd made up for his patient. Almost half an hour he'd been in this ridiculous clinic, wearing this stupid lab coat – all buttons buttoned and still no Cuddy. Absently he though about giving up and simply returning to his office to throw his tennis ball at the wall when he felt eyes on him.

Looking up, meeting the suspicious deep blue eyes of none other then Lisa Cuddy, staring intently at him. He smirked as he noticed Brenda fidgeting beside her – so she had run to tattle tale as soon as the master made her presence clear. The lack of yelling in his direction however suggested exactly what he had done was yet to be explained. Smirk turning to full out grin, making sure he had Cuddy's full attention, he limping around the nurses station and used his cane to part his buttoned up lab coat to the knee.

-

Oh he wouldn't! The colour drained from Cuddy's face and she had to double check just to make sure she hadn't started hallucinating, but no of course not her head of diagnostics was simply insane! John Branigan shifted beside her attempting to see what they were looking at and also reminding Cuddy of his presence. "It was a pleasure meeting you" she said, hastily grasping his hand and shaking it "I hope to hear from you soon, Brenda will see you out. I have…some business to attend to". Turning briskly, she left a confused John Branigan in her wake as Brenda quickly ushered him to the exit.

"What are you doing wearing _that_"! Her voice came out in a hiss as she stalked up to him, heels clicking angry.

"You told me to" The utter innocence of his face complete with extra wine in his tone made her want to take his cane and hit him with it, repeatedly!

"Not.Like.That" Grounding the words out, she realized her raised voice was attracting attention of most of the clinic patients. Seizing his arm in a vice like grip she literally dragged him into the closest empty room.

-

"Ooh exam room three! Know what this rooms infamous for" his voice, suggestive as always as he slid his eyes none too subtly up her body just in-case she'd missed his intentions.

She shoved the door closed in response and counted to ten – then twenty.

"Please tell me you're wearing something under that" She almost didn't want to know, he couldn't possibly be parading around her hospital, treating patients with nothing but a lab coat on.

His response was to undo the buttons of his coat and swing it open, that infuriating grin of his on full display.

She was met with the sight of Gregory House practically naked, save for fire engine red boxers cutting off just above his knee. He bobbled his eyebrows at her "like what you see"?

_Oh my G.._ "Why"? She flung her hands up in disbelief and turned away from him "how could you think…of course that's it, you don't think…" Turing back to him she was met with his broad chest. Two quick steps back and she hit the wall, her glare fierce enough to make any fully grown man quiver – apparently he missed the memo.

-

"House there's a…" Deer in headlights would be an underestimate at how wide Taub's eyes had suddenly become. "Uh – I see you're busy, I'll just…" he shut the door swiftly behind him.

"Can I fire him"?

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes momentarily, great Lisa Cuddy in an exam room with Greg House in just his boxers – "do you have an idea how that must have looked"!

"Have you heard the rumor mill lately? It needed something to spice it up a bit" He grinned at her and twirled his cane absently, watching her intently.

Barely suppressing a smile, she crossed her arms over her chest and lent back against the wall and shook her head "your incorrigible"

"Well just think how boring this place would be if I wasn't here to brighten your day"!

"You mean peaceful"?

"No I mean dull" he took a few steps forward without the aid of his cane to stand in front of her "lunch"?

She rolled her eyes in response "no you are not going to lunch at ten in the morning"

"Not now! At lunchtime if you would – want to you know. Occupy the same table and eat or you could watch me eat or…" he trailed off as her face fell.

"I'm going to lunch - with Lucas" His face hardened immediately and he nodded once "another time"? she asked softly.

"Nope" he stepped away from her and refastened the lab coat "you only get one chance with _the_ Greg House" he was out the door with a raise of his eyebrows and saunter in his step.

**--end flashback--(present - afternoon)--**

Tightening her closed eyes she let out a frustrated sigh. She was confused, he asked her to lunch – after parading around the clinic practically naked! And being an ass as always and to make matters worse there conversation kept circling her mind. It's not like she could ring Lucas and cancel there lunch just because House pouted a bit and spent the rest of the day hiding in his office. He probably knew she was going to lunch was Lucas and didn't want to share, like every other time someone showed an interest in her – limping twerp. The peace and quiet of her office was abruptly interrupted by her doors being thrown open. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who would enter in such a dramatic and rude way. "Go away"

"Is that any way to treat your boy toy"? hobbling in, he flung himself into the chair opposite her desk and took the opportunity to stare without her knowing.

"You're older and stop staring at my chest "she forced her protesting eyes open" you're wearing clothes".

"Disappointed"?

"Glad" she fixed him with a stare as he tapped his cane on the floor "I know you don't precisely _follow_ the dress code, but you are required to wear clothes".

"Bummer, I was hoping to start up butt – naked Tuesdays" he looked hopeful.

Letting out a long sigh she lent her elbow on her desk and rested her cheek on her hand.

"Show what your mama gave you Friday"?

He received a delicate snort in response. "That's enough"

"There's still five other days in the week" he mock pouted.

"House you will not be coming to work naked or semi naked or in any way naked"

He lent forward in his chair and studied her "you just want to keep my bod all to yourself"!

"Yes that's the reason I don't let you walk around with nothing but a lab coat on" she muttered rolling her eyes as she glanced at the clock.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to lunch or something, it's almost two in the afternoon" he said glancing at his watch.

Pausing, she focused all her attention on the man sitting innocently in front of her, her gaze narrowing dangerously "what did you do"?

"Me"? He lifted a hand to point at himself in mock surprise.

Before she could reply, the doors to her office swung open and Lucas strode in, an apologetic look on his face "Sorry, I seem to have _accidentally_ been locked in the janitors closet" he threw a bemused smile towards House who scowled in response.

"I'll just get my purse" she said, throwing House a look as she walked past.

"She puts out on the first date"! House yelled over his shoulder. Cuddy kept walking out of her office, but Lucas stopped and turned back to him "you're not gonna win this one House, it would require you to actually express emotion". The door closed behind him softly.

House didn't move from his seat, just looked straight ahead, blue eyes narrowing and a smirk forming across his face – game on.

--

**tbc?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**love0someone0shika****, ****DoctorLisaCuddy****, ****starkidtw****, ****i luv ewansmile****, ****ItDontMatter****, ****fadedhometown****, Ornlu, ****HuntingPeace****, Insanity, ****cecilee****- thankyou so much for reviewing, you guys rock =]**

**fadedhometown****: hey I don't know if you got my initial Pm or if you replied, my PMing only just started working again *mumbles* but anyway ill PM you again to see if you're still interested.**

**Sorry about the delayed posts, they'll become more consistent after I get my exams over and done with!**

--

"You can't just do that" spluttered Lucas actually appearing shocked.

"Well apparently I can" replied House, smirk in its rightful place across his face. It was not often that House could do something which would truly stump Lucas, nosy as he was.

"You told my mother I was alive"

Shrugging in response he replied "seemed like the right thing to do…"

"The right…" roughly running a hand down his face he began pacing across the patient room they were currently occupying. "You don't believe in right! In fact I very much doubt you know what it is – did it ever occur to you that my mother thought I was dead for a reason"!

"Mmm…nope. I mean everyone should know their mothers, if it weren't for TV they'd be the sole raisers of their children… I'm sure coma guy's mum knows he's in a coma" House said innocently, gesturing over his shoulder to where coma guy lay.

Throwing his arms up in the air, Lucas took several deep breaths before speaking again "there is a very valid reason why she doesn't know…you're only doing this because I went on a date with Cuddy and you didn't!"

"Wow, you're really mad" House interrupted, standing up and limping over to Lucas "Date with Cuddy not go so well?"

"You had no right to interfere in my life" he said ignoring the previous jab as anger radiated off him in waves and his fists clenched as his voice rose in volume.

"Why? You interfere in people's lives all the time – you're paid for it! So that can't be the problem" Brows joined together in concentration and bright blue eyes board into his "tell me Lucas, what did mummy do?"

Without warning, Lucas swung hitting House square in the jaw.

"What's going on here"? Demanded thirteen from the door way, eyes wide and wary as they switched between Lucas's agitated stance and House who had staggered back a step and was nursing his cheek.

"Nothing" without a glance in House's direction Lucas left the room in three strides.

"My hero" House said mockingly.

Rolling her eyes thirteen replied "is there any point in asking what happened there or are you going to talk for a while without actually saying anything"?

"We were arguing about what colour coma guy's eyes would be should they ever open – I said baby blue, evidently he disagreed. Any particular reason you're here or do you just like following me around"? He inquired as he left the room, striding broadly and ignoring the shocked look a nurse gave him as he waltzed past.

She nodded her head absently, she hadn't expected anything more "I was trying to find you – we have a case…you really should put ice on that" thirteen replied hurrying to catch up with him and into the elevator.

"I was going to let it fester and scar, chicks love the tough guy look" he said absently as he popped a viccodin – the elevator doors closed with a slight ping.

-

"So, what we got? Teenage boy oozing sludge, disgruntled mother dying because she refused to take drugs or something equally stupid" House said loudly as he limped through the door and to his whiteboard.

"What happened to you're face"?

"Thankyou Kutner" House said sarcastically fixing a glare firmly on the young doctor, causing him to squirm "now can we focus on the differential" he tapped the white board with a marker in emphasis.

"Your really should get that looked at" Taub injected.

Letting out a sigh House threw the marker to thirteen "figure it out, thirteen's in charge" he declared absently as he limped towards his office.

"How come thirteen gets to be in charge"? Objected Kutner

'Because out of the three of you, she's the least annoying!" he let the door swing shut with a bang behind him.

-

"Ok, how'd he get the suspicious looking punch mark across his jaw"? Kutner inquired the second House left the room.

"Patient he ticked off probably" Taub said absently reaching for the newspaper resting on the table.

"Actually, it was Lucas"

"What"? Taub looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, surprising but it is House, if you spend too much time with him you're tolerance level weakens" thirteen said as she sat down at the table, absently twirling the whiteboard marker in her hands.

-

"So it is true" commented Wilson as he entered the darkened office.

"That you're a moron"? House replied not bothering to remove his legs from the desk or open his eyes as Wilson entered and sat opposite him.

"No – that your face is even more frightening then normal" House faked looking hurt; Wilson held his arms up in defense "not my words, the nurses are going crazy with it. Saying you were fighting about Cuddy…with her date with Lucas last night and…"

"Don't go there" House said opening and focusing his eyes firmly on Wilson "I simply told Lucas's mother that he was alive".

'Lucas's mother? As in she didn't know he was"? Disbelief echoed through Wilson's words.

"Nope" he picked up his red and white ball and tossed it in the air a few times.

'Huh…well that's strange"

"What's stranger is how angry he was" looking thoughtful for a second he tossed the ball in the air again.

"Angry enough to hit you – you do have the ability to invoke that feeling in most people" an amused expression blossomed on Wilson's face as he stood up to leave.

"Open that door would you"

Frowning, Wilson complied by opening the door adjacent to the next room "I don't hear differential talk"! House bellowed.

"Blood work" "family history" thirteen said quickly pointing to Kutner and Taub in turn and following them hastily out the door.

"Goodbye House" Wilson said in amusement as he left the office "put some ice on you're face"

In his darkened office, House leant back in his chair and rubbed his cheek – finally peace and quiet.

**-- later -**-

"What the hell are you doing"?

Eyes snapping open he met the steely gaze of one angry dean of medicine. "Dreaming about you"

With a frustrated sigh Cuddy rounded his desk and grasped his chin, forcing him to face her "what patient did you tick off now"? She made no attempt to hide the anger in her voice.

"Wasn't a patient" he winced slightly; his jaw had hardened while he slept and the viccodin had evidently worn off. Absently he thought about popping a pill but ignored the idea as it would probably motivate Cuddy to leave.

"Some passer by in the street then?" she left his office and entered the adjacent room; he heard the freeza open and close. "A little kid get the last red lollie pop and you just had to pick a fight?" she asked mockingly as she re entered and non-too gently pushing a tea towel filled with ice on his cheek.

"Lucas" her hand froze before completely removing its self from his chin.

"Slogged me one, told him you were using him to make me jealous" She rolled her eyes in response "I'm sure that would have made him hit you, do I even want to know what you did?"

"Last night was not a date" he made to remove the tea towel

"Stop talking" she ordered, batting his hand away and holding the pack on his face herself. Ignoring how close this made her lean into him.

"You're evading, Lucas did to. Was it _that_ bad"? She was close, close enough to smell light perfume; he inhaled discreetly.

She hesitated before responding "it was fine, he opened doors bought me flowers"

"It was boring"? He injected, pushing the tea towel off his face but not releasing her wrist immediately.

"NO…it was"

"It wasn't me"?

She rolled her eyes in response "Don't flatter your self"

"Admit it, you like me" a knowing smirk graced his features

"Before you open you're mouth you're manageable" she admitted reluctantly.

"And yet you're still here" he saw her stiffen as if to draw away but continued quickly "want a beer"?

"You had better not have alcohol stashed around the hospital"

"Of course I do" he stood, but did not move away from her "but I was actually suggesting a bar" She didn't move from where she sat leaning against his desk, his form towering above her – neck craning to look him in the eye when he spoke.

"Ow come on, it's not like I asked if you wanted to get drunk in the clinic and throw needles everywhere" he prodded her leg a few times until she stood.

"Fine"

"We can take my bike"

"I'm not riding that"

"Well if you're car keys hadn't disappeared mysteriously this morning we could take your car" he shrugged innocently and left his office, Cuddy muttering under her breath in his wake. Not such a bad day after all.

------

**I should update again after my art exam =] review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uni is distracting =(**

**This ones for everyone who bugged me to update, i need it somethimes! downwards!**

-

"I should have known better" Cuddy muttered to herself, hands covering her eyes and elbows resting on the bar. House was drunk…of course he was drunk, he'd waltzed in to Tony's and practically inhaled five shots of God knows what. The question was, why did he ask her here if his only intention was to get blind drunk?

"I'll 'ave another, mate"

Groaning, Cuddy turned to House who had evidently returned from throwing up in the bathroom; his face split into a grin, at least he was a happy drunk…

He threw himself into the stool next to her, wobbling a bit on the seat before turning to her. He blinked twice then grinned "you' re hot"

"Okay" she used the bar to push herself to her feet "time to go"

"My drinks not here yet" he said sulking as he looked for the bar tender.

"Trust me, you've had enough" she grabbed his arm and made to pull, happy drunk or not he was still stubborn.

"House!"

"How bout's you leave this fool and come hang out with me"

Cuddy turned towards the twenty something hovering over her shoulder with what he probably thought was a smooth grin.

"Names Nate, can I buy you a drink?"

"Thankyou, but _we_ were just leaving" she turned to look pointedly at House, but found him well and truly on his feet and looming over Nate.

Roughly grasping his upper arm, she pulled him until he looked her in the eye "I'm leaving. Either you're coming or you're not" he stiffened and glared at Nate again. She let out a breath "you want another black eye?"

-

"That was fun" House said as he leant on Cuddy for support, his cane still strapped to his motorbike. Wait…Motorbike.

"I think I need to call a taxi"

"Why? Perfectly good bike here" he said, straddling the bike and shoving the keys in the ignition.

"House, you can't drive that"

He blinked "I do it all the time. You might have seen me, leather jacket, wind blown hair…some girl half you're age clinging to me…" he turned the ignition on for dramatic effect.

Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms she waited for House's gaze to return to her face before continuing "you dragged me out here for some…unknown reason, but you know what; you did and now you are going to have to deal with me not letting you drive _that_ whilst intoxicated".

"Well I'm not leaving it here!" he stated as he yanked his helmet over his head.

"Oh for the love of. Move back" she said as she rough pushed him back in the seat, not that she could have moved him if he hadn't let her. Hitching her skirt up and swinging one leg over the bike so she sat in front of him, she yanked her own helmet on.

"I think I've had this dream before but you were wearing considerably less?"

"Shut up" she gunned the bike to life and accelerated without any warning. House's arm snaked around her waist, fingers resting across her lower stomach. She really should have called that taxi.

-

"I don't recall having such girlie plants at my house…or plants for that matter"

"You know I don't know if I like you drunk or sober better" she turned the engine off, but made no move to get off. House's arm were still wrapped around her, a few of his finger had slid under her top at the last traffic lights and she wasn't so certain she shouldn't have done a few laps of the block. "You can let go now"

"Why? I'm on a really good angle to see the girls at the moment"

She turned her head to see him peering over her shoulder as his finger non to subtly dragged across her stomach.

Jumping off the bike, she yanked her helmet off "I should have left you at the bar" she threw the helmet at him, which he caught. Not bothering to see if he was following, she stalked up to the house and flung her door open.

-

"Woman, I'm hungry"! House proclaimed upon waltzing into her house still without his cane, apparently he was drunk enough not to feel pain. At least she could have been left that small mercy. Wincing as the door slammed shut, she grudgingly emerged from her hiding place. Left alone for long enough and House would find a way to entertain himself. Ranging from setting her furniture on fire to rearranging the books on the shelf into some sort of author, genre order.

"House?"

Peering around the corner she groaned audibly as House's presence was no where in sight.

"Where are you, you limping moron?" she was tired, she wanted to sleep and …stopping abruptly at her bedroom door. House had sprawled across her bedroom floor, face first - fully clothed, but with only one shoe. Walking over, she removed his shoe and socks and threw a blanket over him. Getting changed, she returned to House's side to shove a pillow under his head. He looked peaceful in sleep, his forehead less wrinkled and no frown gracing his features. Hesitantly she reached out her hand and ran it across his stubble.

"Anyone else and I'd kick you're butt, limp and all"

**----MORNING----**

House woke slowly, the sudden onslaught of pain suggesting he'd gotten pretty hammered last night…or this morning. Not that figuring that out right now was overly important. The question was why had he gotten so drunk? He couldn't hear Wilson, who had a tendency to wake him up freakishly early even when they were both hung over. And.. And his pillow did not smell like his pillow. Cracking an eye open he was met with a light purple cover. Defiantly not his…strange and he was on the floor, not so strange. He leant in again and smelt the pillow, his eyes closing in the process. Blue eyes opened suddenly and snapped to the left from where the sound of moving sheets had originated. He was met with the sleeping form of Dr. Lisa Cuddy, hand tucked under her chin as her hair fell across her left eye.

A flood of memory's came back and he threw his head back against the floor with a thump, headache be damned. He asks Cuddy out and he finds a way to completely screw it up. He through his head back again.

"What are you doing"?

"Testing the strength of my scull" the sarcastic drawl came out more of second nature then his will, he turned back towards her and saw her blink sheepishly at him a few times.

"Well, do it quietly. I don't have to be up for another hour" she turned away from him and he instantly felt the need to gain her attention again.

Getting up from the floor he limped over to her bed and stood over her.

"The looming is creepy" came a muttered voice half muffled by pillow.

Without missing a beat, he pulled the blankets out of the way and climbed in behind her.

She was over the other side of the bed and sitting up before he could blink "What the hell are you doing!"

"It's cold, although you seem to already know that" he said looking pointedly at her chest

"Yes, which is why you have a blanket; on the _floor_" came out in a hiss as her blanket was pulled almost to her chin "now go there so I can sleep for another fifty minutes".

"Nope"

Cuddy flopped back onto her bed with a sigh "if you even try and cop a feel, I swear…"

"Death a la Cuddy, I know the drill boss"

-

House woke again in somewhat better circumstances then a rug on the floor. Spooning a sleeping Lisa Cuddy was one of the few things he could deal with first thing in the morning. Leaning into her frame, he instantly regretted it as he felt her shift and stiffen. He waited for her to move, to turn around and kick him out of the bed…or kill him..

She relaxed.

Shock would have been an understatement of what House's face was currently conveying had Cuddy turned to look at him, but she didn't. She closed her eyes again and laced her fingers with him.

Either she's still asleep or this measures some serious brooding over was the first coherent though that ran through his brain as he fought the urge to either rip his hand away or pull it closer.

Apparently fate, if he believed in that sort of thing was taking the decision away from him.

The shrill ringing of the telephone interrupted the moment effectively as Cuddy jumped and sat up suddenly.

Slamming his eyes shut he feigned sleep, neither of them was really ready for hand holding or any holding for that matter.

He felt her studying him, making sure he was truly asleep before reaching across him to answer the phone.

"Cuddy" came out huskily as she leant against his chest for support.

…"no I wasn't calling in sick today?"

…"What!" the pressure abruptly vanished from his chest as she half leaped off the bed and slammed the phone down. "House! Wake up!"

Opening his eyes slowly he looked innocently up at Cuddy.

"It's after ten!"

He had a vague recollection of pulling the plug out of her alarm clock "guess you're late then?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh she stalked into her walk in robe and started rummaging around.

Rolling over, he found a comfortable place were Cuddy's figure had previously occupied.

"Don't you dare" grudgingly he opened one eye to Lisa Cuddy towering over him, hyena face in full swing "you're not going back to sleep, you're getting up and you're going to work"

"But mom, the other kids pick on me"

Abruptly the sheets were yanked from his unsuspecting fingers and his clothes were picked up from the floor and tossed onto him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of Hell this morning, ay cuddles"

She froze momentarily and threw him a quick almost fearful look before darting into the bathroom.

He grinned to himself, that was gonna have her blushing for a month.

-

Remerging ten minutes later, Cuddy was surprised to see House fully dressed and sitting on her bed.

"You're dressed?"

He looked up at her with a smirk "that can be easily fixed" he reached for the top shirt button.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse "come on, I'll give you a lift"

"We should get Macas for breakfast?" House proclaimed as they reached the front door, which he opened it and let her duck under his arm.

"Yeah, maybe you'll get a new toy with you're Happy Meal" she replied sarcastically as she scrimmaged through her purse for her car keys.

"Either you got robbed or you're car turned into my motorbike" he said absently as he stared at his motorbike standing just a few feet away in an empty driveway. Suddenly he swung around to face Cuddy "you drove my bike! That is so hot."

-

**Not really sure if I liked that chapter..but hopefully I****'ll get to upload a lot more often from now on anyway =]**


End file.
